gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam
The GAT-X105+AQM/E-YM1 Perfect Strike Gundam is a mobile suit first featured in the eyecatches of the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED HD Remaster, and later made its debut in episode 36. It is the heavy armed variant of the GAT-X105 Strike, and is piloted by Mu La Flaga. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect Strike Gundam is a Strike Gundam configuration whereby it is equipped with the "AQM/E-YM1 Multiple Assault Striker" - a striker pack that is a combination of the 3 original Striker Packs. This allows the Strike to have the high thrust of the Aile Strike Gundam, the heavy firepower of the Launcher Strike Gundam and the close range power of the Sword Strike Gundam at the same time. There are a few visible changes to the Aile Stiker Pack - firstly, its main wings been moved back slightly to make room for the connection points for the "Schwert Gewehr" Anti-Ship Sword and "Agni" Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon, and secondly, four extended batteries are added onto the Aile Striker Pack's back to provide the suit with sufficient energy. Despite its power, this mobile suit was only used once because it is difficult to use its large variety of weapons efficiently, and the increased weight of the suit also reduces its mobility. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-Barrel Anti-Air CIWS :Mounted in the Perfect Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles, although it is classified as Anti Air. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Perfect Strike's hips are a pair of folding "Armor Schneider" combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*Beam Saber :Stored in the modified Aile Striker is a pair of beam sabers. These are close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship Sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Perfect Strike's largest and primary close combat weapon. It is a large physical sword that has a laser blade along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. Although "Schwert Gewehr" was designed to double as a laser gun at the bottom end, Perfect Strike only use the prototype model which lacks this feature and has it replaced by a short beam blade emitter. ;*"Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor :Mounted on the Perfect Strike's left forearm, the front portion is a rocket-propelled grappling claw that can be fired to hit or grab an enemy unit and then retrieved on a line. The whole weapon itself can also function as a shield and has anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapon. ;*"Midas Messer" Beam Boomerang :Stored on the Perfect Strike's left shoulder armor is a single "Midas Messer" beam boomerang. It is a throwing weapon that emits a short beam blade on one end, and uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. ;*"Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon :The primary ranged weapon of the Perfect Strike is a powerful arm mounted "Agni" 320mm hyper impulse beam cannon mounted on the back and held by the left arm. It is a powerful beam weapon that is capable of blasting a hole through a colony wall. ;*Combo Weapons pod :Mounted on the Perfect Strike's right shoulder armor, it contains a multi-barreled 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun and a pair of 350mm gun launchers, and they are mainly used to defend against missiles and enemy mobile suits. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Extended Battery Pack :Since the energy usage become a serious problem when the Aile Striker, the Sword Striker and the Launcher Striker are used at the same time, 4 extended battery packs are mounted onto the modified Aile Striker. Each battery can be jettisoned after its energy is used up in order to avoid being dead-weight. ;*Phase Shift armor :As with all of the G Project mobile suits, the GAT-X105 Strike is equipped with phase shift armor. When activated the Strike's color is changed from a light grey to a white scheme with a bit of blue and red mixed in. Phase Shift armor, when activated, renders the Strike immune to physical attacks such as bullets, the GINN sword, or against missiles. However Phase Shift armor continually drains the battery of energy, shortening the mobile suit's combat endurance, and uses up additional energy when it is hit. History For Perfect Strike Gundam's history, please go to Mu La Flaga's page. Picture Gallery HG_-_Perfect_Strike_Gundam_Box_Art.jpg|HG 1/144 Perfect Strike Gundam boxart remastered version Strike Gundam.jpg|GAT-X105 Aile/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam Perfect Strike Gundam10.jpg Remastered.png|Perfect Strike during Eyecatch of Gundam SEED HD Remaster Perfect Strike Gundam.jpg PerfectStrike Prepares.JPG|Archangel preparing Perfect Strike for launch PerfectStrike Launch.JPG|Perfect Strike cleared for launch PerfectStrike Launches.JPG|Perfect Strike Launching PerfectStrike Jettisons Powerpack.JPG|Jettisons used Battery Pack Perfect Strike.JPG Remastered 2.png Perfect Strike.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h41m16s226.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h34m57s35.png Perfect Strike vs Calamity.png PF Strike Evade.JPG Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl.jpeg|Perfect Strike Gundam MS Girl vlcsnap-2013-06-02-03h33m40s14.png|Perfect Strike vs CGUE vlcsnap-2013-06-02-03h37m59s28.png|Perfect Strike vs Providence Perfect Strike.jpg|Gundam Perfect File Notes & Trivia *Strike's head crest displays the text "CINQUE X-105", which means "Five" in Italian and a reference to the GAT-X105 Strike being the fifth mobile suit developed under the Earth Alliance's "G Project". *Before the eyecatches of the Remastered version of Gundam SEED, the Strike had an SD (BB Senshi) model kit is based on Strike Gundam Striker Weapon System that shows all of the Striker Packs combined, the result was the Super Strike Gundam change renamed Perfect Strike Gundam. *This design bears resemblance in design to a later ZAFT-developed Mobile Suit, ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam which has similar armaments in the same colour at exactly where the Striker Packs for Strike Gundam. *The Perfect Strike Gundam appears in the game Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny as a playable unit, unlockable after clearing all route-based Seed and Seed Destiny story missions regardless of faction chosen. It's special is a multi-stage attack consisting of a tackle, three sword swings and a sustained Agni blast. *Previously only shown during the eyecatch, Perfect Strike officially made its debut into the series in the SEED HD Remastered Episode 36 piloted by Mu La Flaga. *An error was made in the Remastered version of Episode 37. In Episode 37, and the previous episode, Mu can be seen ejecting 2 of the Strike's power batteries, but yet, in a later scene with the Buster, it suddenly has full batteries, not taking into account the ones that were ejected. *The Perfect Striker's model number, AQM/E-YM1, 'is nearly identical to the model number Orb assigns to the conceptually similar IWSP ('AQM/E-M1). *In the Manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:, Kira Yamato used the Perfect Strike during its battle against several TMF/A-802 BuCUE units. *The MG 1/100 Aile Strike Gundam (Ver. RM) scale model kit can be converted into the MG 1/100 Perfect Strike Gundam with the battery pack add on, but it requires the MG 1/100 Sword and Launcher Strike Gundam scale model kit or P-Online MG 1/100 (Ver. RM) Sword and Launcher Striker Pack that's sold separately. References Strike ASL.jpg|Official info of the Alie/Sword/Launcher Strike Gundam (From Hobby Japan April 2012 Issue) External links *Perfect Strike Gundam on MAHQ